


The Little Mermaid's Eternal Soul

by dbzgal04



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Rape, Regret, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzgal04/pseuds/dbzgal04
Summary: After the little mermaid turns human and the prince finds her on the beach, he gives in to his urges before bringing her to his castle.  The prince quickly regrets his secret action as he bonds with the now-human mermaid.  Ironically, it's this very deed that results in the little mermaid receiving a soul even though the prince marries another woman, and being able to carry on in her new existence as a human.





	The Little Mermaid's Eternal Soul

It was very early in the morning, and the sun was just barely beginning to show itself. The prince decided this would be a perfect time to stroll along the beach in front of his castle. No one else in the castle was awake yet, but that was fine with him.  
He took in a deep breath of fresh morning air when he stepped outside and began his leisurely walk along the shore. The prince hadn’t gone far, when in the short distance he saw what appeared to be a body washed up on the beach! He ran over to the motionless shape, and sure enough it was a young beautiful girl! Her hair was very long and silky, and light brown in color. She had fair, ivory-toned skin and gorgeous legs and feet…whoa! When the prince’s eyes settled on this girl’s legs and feet, he noticed she was completely naked. He knelt beside her and gently shook her shoulders.  
“Miss, are you alright?” No response, but the prince saw her chest rising and falling as she breathed; he was relieved that she was at least alive. The prince scooped the mystery gal up in his arms and carried her to a nearby gathering of large rocks. He laid her down in a clear area in the middle of the big rocks. Then he slowly looked over the girl’s gorgeous body. The prince had never actually seen a nude female before, and the experience was truly…invigorating! He knelt and began to trace her outline, starting at her neck. When his fingertips reached her arms, the prince ran them along the sides of her breasts, and then underneath and up the middle. Suddenly, his pants started getting tighter. But he couldn’t resist finishing; the next thing the prince knew his fingertips reached the girl’s hips. What a wonderful contour her hips had! Finally, he ran his fingers down her legs and finished at her toes. Now his pants were very tight! The prince quickly unfastened them, so he would have more space.  
He started to lay down on the sleeping beauty, but then conflicted thoughts went through his mind. He was a prince and had higher moral expectations than most other folks. The manners of a gentleman was one such expectation. But this nude gal was so lovely, and in fact she had the loveliest form the prince had ever seen. His especially strict upbringing forced him to suppress normal human thoughts and reactions. Now he had the chance to ‘experiment.’ Besides, no one else was around and they were well hidden behind all those large rocks.  
The prince took a deep breath, and completely laid on top of this girl. He even found the correct spot and entered her body! The aroused prince barely managed to suppress a soft moan. While remaining in intimate contact with this sleeping beauty, he started to massage her breasts. After a couple minutes of penetration and massaging the girl’s beautiful breasts, the prince’s seed emptied inside of her! He was so blissful and didn’t want this experience to end; he continued laying on her for a few moments panting from exhaustion, his hands still clinging tightly to those breasts.  
The prince saw that the sunlight was becoming brighter, so he stood back up and refastened his pants. Then he took off his overcoat and wrapped it around the still unconscious girl. He picked her up again and stepped out from behind the rocks. Then the prince quickly ran back to his castle.  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, then began to sit up. She jumped in surprise at the sight of her surroundings! She was supposed to be laying on the shore. But the girl found herself laying in a beautiful room, and in a large comfortable bed! She lowered the blankets and noticed that she was clothed with a light green silk robe. Then the girl completely lowered the blankets, and sure enough she now had legs; the loveliest legs any woman could hope for! But where was she, and who brought her here?  
Just then, the gal heard footsteps enter the room, then a handsome voice spoke. “Thank goodness, you’re finally awake!” The girl glanced toward the door, and her eyes widened. It was her beloved prince! She began to breathe heavily with excitement. The prince walked over to her bedside. “Don’t be scared,” he said softly. “I found you unconscious on the seashore. You’re in good hands now.” Then he reached out and took the newcomer’s hands in his. Her skin was so smooth and delicate. She sighed deeply, a lovestruck look on her face. The prince couldn’t help but blush and smile at her. He gently let go of her hands and said “A few servant ladies with be in here with you soon. Sit back and relax until then.” Still smiling at his guest, he turned and walked out the door.  
The girl looked around at her new surroundings. The blankets on her bed were burgundy with gold designs, as were the pillows and canopy. The walls were an ivory color, and decorated with fine tapestries. It wasn’t long before three servant women entered and dressed her in a red satin gown, then combed and styled her hair. When all this was done, two of the servants left to notify their master. The third sat beside this newcomer on the side of the bed, smiling at the girl and gently stroking her hair. “We will take the best care of you,” the servant told her, “don’t be afraid of anyone here.” Then she kissed the girl’s cheek, who smiled back at her with an expression that simply read ‘thank you.’  
Just then, the prince appeared in the doorway. “My, you look wonderful, and much better!”, he exclaimed. Then he nodded at the servant in approval, and she smiled before standing up and retreating into the hallway. The prince sat beside the girl in the same spot, and took her hands in his again. He asked “Who are you? Where are you from, and what happened?”  
Alas, the lovely gal could not speak. She merely stared at him with sad eyes and writhed her hands. The prince just smiled and embraced her, as if to say, ‘it is alright.’ He hated to admit it, but part of him was relieved that his new guest was mute. Granted, she was in a deep sleep when he laid on her; but if she came to suspect anything or he confessed to her…’Just forget it ever happened!’, the prince mentally snapped at himself.  
Before long, the lovely guest was in the main part of castle sitting beside the prince and his parents. A choir of singers sang for them. The girl frowned in sadness. She used to have a voice, and it was lovelier than this whole chorus. But then the gal remembered how her movements would be more graceful than anything else. She slowly sat up and danced to the singing. Everyone was impressed with her dancing, especially the prince! When she was done, and everyone applauded, the prince held her close and declared “You shall always remain with me!”  
The girl smiled warmly at these words, despite the intense pain in her feet. The sea witch warned that every step would feel like walking on knives. But she was with her beloved prince, and her dancing made him so happy! However, the girl noticed that she was also sore right between her legs. The sea witch didn’t say anything about that. Nevertheless, she accepted it as a side effect of the transformation.  
Days passed, and the prince and his new companion grew closer. The pain in her feet never left, but the soreness between her legs faded. She found this rather odd but didn’t care. However, the next thing she knew her body was changing yet again! Her abdomen started to round out and become larger, as did her breasts. Not only were her breasts getting bigger and rounder, but her nipples were increasing in size as well, and turning from a light pink color to a nearly dark brown tone! This wasn’t supposed to happen, and the girl couldn’t help but be just a little alarmed this time. She obviously couldn’t ask anyone what was going on, and by now had gotten used to human modesty. But of course, the girl decided to carry on anyway; the joy of being with her prince and hopefully marrying him so she could gain a soul far outweighed anything else.  
Soon enough the girl’s abdomen stopped getting bigger, but her breasts and nipples continued to grow for another few weeks. She was sure others had noticed, but no one ever stared at her or said anything. Then the waif figured that her otherworldly beauty and elegance canceled out these new traits. Not to mention she quickly stole the hearts of everyone around her, including the prince. So, they probably didn’t care anyway.  
Weeks turned into months, and one day the prince announced to his lovely mute companion that the next day everyone would be sailing to a nearby kingdom. He had come of age, and his parents arranged for him to meet the princess of this other kingdom. “How can I possibly marry her?”, the prince asked the girl. “How can I love, let alone marry a stranger? I wish I could marry the temple maiden who saved me, but I doubt I’ll ever encounter her again. You, my mute darling, have kept my heart captive all these months and you’ve shown more devotion to me than anyone else. How I’d like to take you as my bride!” Then he kissed the gal’s cheek and ran his hand through her long hair.  
Unbeknownst to him, it was his silent foundling who really rescued him! She was originally a mermaid, and after bringing the prince to shore she hid behind a large rock in the shallow water waiting for someone to come along and ensure he was okay. The mermaid was so smitten with the human prince that she gave her intoxicating voice to the sea witch in exchange for a pair of legs. She also left behind her home and family, and endured sharp pain in her feet while walking. All for the prince; if only he could know.  
The next morning everyone set sail for the nearby kingdom. Upon arrival, the king and queen led the prince and his gorgeous foundling into the castle. They bowed before the king and queen of this kingdom, and after a few minutes of waiting the princess finally entered. The prince couldn’t believe his eyes!  
“It’s you!”, he exclaimed, “You’re the temple maiden!”  
The princess blushed and nodded. “I can’t believe we’re together again,” she cried happily. Even the now-human mermaid couldn’t deny that this princess was beauty and charm incarnate; long flowing blond hair and light green eyes, with fair skin.   
The marriage was immediately announced. As news of the upcoming wedding spread throughout the area, the prince told his companion “You must celebrate this joyous occasion, for your dedication to me means more than you can imagine.”  
The mermaid merely kissed his hand in respect. Her heart was shattered. Not only was her beloved marrying another, but when the sun began to rise the morning after his wedding she would die and turn into seafoam.   
Finally, the wedding ceremony took place in a huge cathedral. The mermaid walked down the aisle behind the bride, holding her train. She did not hear the blessings given to the couple or the exchange of vows or smell the incense and fragrant oil burning near the altar. All the poor mermaid could think about was all that she had given up and all the suffering she endured for the prince, and her impending death the next morning.  
That night the reception was held on the ship. The prince and his bride danced together happily; he kissed her lips and she stroked his black hair with her delicate fingers. Soon there were others who joined in on the festivities. The mermaid sighed sadly and danced for everyone, adoring eyes watching her every graceful move. Like always it felt like she was walking and dancing on daggers, but it didn’t bother her anymore. An even bigger pain struck her in the heart and mind.  
The music, dancing, and feasting continued well into the night after the ship set sail back for the prince’s kingdom. At last, the royal bride and groom retreated into the purple tent set up on the deck. Soon the entire ship was silent. Only the mermaid and the helmsman were still awake. The helmsman concentrated on his job of steering the ship on the higher deck. So the mermaid stood alone on the lower deck, staring at the sea and awaiting her demise.   
All of a sudden, her sisters appeared in the waves. The mermaid gawked in shock, their beautiful flowing hair had been chopped short! “Dear sister!”, the eldest mermaid princess called, “We gave our hair to the sea witch in return for this magic dagger!” Then she tossed it up on deck, and her youngest now-human sister picked it up. The oldest sister continued “Stab the prince in the heart with this dagger. When his blood splatters on your feet, you’ll become a mermaid again and return to your home in the sea. Please hurry, the sun will rise soon!” Then all her sisters disappeared beneath the waves.  
The mermaid tiptoed to the tent where her prince and his bride were resting. She pulled back the curtain and saw how peaceful and happy they looked together. Despite her broken heart, the mermaid couldn’t bring herself to slay the prince even if it meant saving herself.  
She rushed back to the side of the deck and threw the dagger as far as she could back into the sea. Then she began to climb over the railing. But before the mermaid could jump overboard, she suddenly fell to the floor of the deck. The poor mermaid was experiencing a new discomfort! Her abdominal muscles were contracting tightly, and she could also feel the skin stretching between her legs, followed by fluid coming out! The mermaid gritted her teeth in agony as the sensitive skin continued to stretch and her muscles continued to contract and push downward. If she still had her voice, she would’ve been screaming at the top of her lungs! Before the mermaid knew it, she felt something slide out from inside of her, which was followed by the sound of what sounded like crying! She began to pass out; before falling into another deep sleep the mermaid heard footsteps hurrying on to the deck.  
Hours passed, and the young mermaid awoke in the same bed she was laid in upon her arrival at the prince’s castle. Wait a minute…she was supposed to dead! The mermaid glanced around the room in shock and confusion. Sunlight was shining through the windows, so it was well past sunrise. Yet somehow here she was, alive and well. Then she realized something else; the mermaid felt something sucking on her breast! She sat up, and to her surprise she was cradling a human infant in her arms! The infant, wrapped in a pink blanket, went on drinking milk from her enlarged delicate breast. The mermaid gently stroked the baby’s hair with her fingertips. She noticed that although the hair was short, it was silky and light brown in color, just like hers!  
After a couple more minutes of nursing, the baby looked up at the mermaid and gave her a bright happy smile. It was then, she saw that the infant’s eyes were bright blue, just like hers! The mermaid smiled warmly at the baby and continued caressing its hair.   
Just then, a pair of footsteps entered the room, followed by a familiar voice exclaiming “You’re finally awake; you had us scared sick!” The mermaid turned her head, and saw the prince’s bride standing there. The human princess sat next to her on the bed, and glanced at the baby. She smiled at her groom’s companion and said “It’s your baby girl! You gave birth to her on the lower deck of the ship a short time before sunrise. It was quite a surprise to everybody, but we’re so glad you and the baby are alright!” Then she gave the mermaid a kiss on the cheek before going to find her new husband.  
The new mother gazed lovingly at the infant in her arms. She kissed her new daughter’s forehead, and the baby giggled and smiled at her. As they gazed into each other’s sapphire-colored eyes, the mermaid couldn’t help but worry a little bit. She was supposed to die and turn into seafoam earlier that very morning. What changed that, and was it good or bad? Was she going to die the next morning instead? If so, what would happen to her newborn infant?  
At last, the lovely bride returned with her groom. They smiled affectionately at the mute waif and her baby. Then the prince spoke to her. “Two joyous occasions at once! The birth of your daughter was certainly unexpected, but the surprise is more than happy and welcome, especially at this already wonderful time.”   
Then he asked his new wife if he could have some alone time with his mute friend. “Of course, dear.” She smiled warmly at the mermaid before granting her husband’s request.  
After she closed the door, the prince took the young waif’s hand in his. Then he whispered softly “Can I make a confession to you?” After she nodded, the prince cleared his throat and continued whispering, “Last night, my wedding night, was without a doubt the happiest event in my life, aside from the time I found you. Even though I finally took a wife last night,” he paused before continuing “I wasn’t a virgin. Before I even married her, I already lost my virginity. Or more like, gave away my virginity.” He paused and his silent friend could feel his hand quivering. She looked into his dark brown eyes, as if to say, ‘it is okay, you can tell me anything.’  
So then the prince went on with his confession. “When I found you on the beach, you were completely nude and unconscious. After a mental struggle, I…”, he trailed off. The mermaid squeezed his hand and nodded her head. He gulped, then whispered “I couldn’t resist your beauty. I took advantage of the situation, and…had intercourse with you while you were in that deep sleep. Believe me, I’m so sorry!”  
The mermaid stared at him, wide-eyed and her mouth agape. But then she smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand again. Her dear prince continued, “Time passed, and you became more precious to me every day, and don’t worry, you still are! I swore I would never harm you in any way again. Early this morning when you delivered your daughter on the ship, a small part of me panicked. I thought maybe the baby was mine, and everyone would suspect something, including my bride. Luckily the baby looks exactly like you, so far as anyone is concerned the father could be anyone. We all know of the circumstances of your arrival, so another thing as far as anyone is concerned is that you were forced upon by another man, either before I found you while you were still comatose or before you even lost consciousness. You were out cold for quite a while too, so everyone leans toward the latter possibility. But I had to tell you the truth after you delivered the baby! Like I said, I’m terribly sorry for forcing myself on you when you couldn’t consent! Can you ever forgive me?”  
She looked into his eyes, and could only see remorse along with all the affection he showed her since that first day. The mermaid smiled, then kissed his lips and his cheek. “I take that as a ‘yes’”?, he asked, caressing her hand. She nodded, and the prince breathed a sigh of relief. Then he asked “So this will stay strictly between the two of us, correct?” Again, his companion smiled and nodded, caressing his hand back. The prince kissed her forehead and said “Thank you so much, you truly are pure of heart.”  
She smiled and nodded at him again. Later that evening when the sun had nearly set, the mermaid went wading on the seashore, holding her baby and letting her enjoy the beautiful sight of the ocean and the sound of waves splashing on shore. She was almost ready to go back inside the castle, when she noticed something in the waves cautiously coming toward her. Then the mermaid recognized her, it was the sea witch! When the sea witch was close enough, she grinned at her former client, and the infant in her arms. Then she motioned for the mermaid to step a little bit closer. After she did, the sea witch gently rested one hand on the new mother’s arm, and rested her other hand on the baby’s forehead. She closed her eyes in concentration; after a moment of what almost seemed like being in a trance the sea witch opened her eyes and grinned again.  
Finally, she began to explain her surprise visit. “Your sisters saw that you tossed the dagger back into the sea. But they saw no sign of you jumping in and turning into seafoam. Your sisters frantically resurfaced, wondering what happened. Next thing they knew, there was the sound of crying, followed by hurried footsteps. From what your dedicated sisters could understand from the voices on the ship, it sounded like you passed out after giving birth to an infant. Indeed, so you did! That is why you are still alive. Even though the prince married another woman, he still gave you an immortal soul when you became pregnant with his daughter there. Even though you were comatose and unable to consent, you still carried and nourished a human infant inside of you before finally bringing this new human life into the world!”  
The mermaid gawked in surprise for a few seconds, then smiled in contentment. It all made sense, and there was nothing to fear now! Before leaving, the sea witch gave her a small vial and said “Before you fall asleep tonight, rub this on your feet. Don’t worry about payment this time; go and live a happy human life with your new daughter!” Then the sea witch winked at the new mother and baby before disappearing beneath the waves.  
With that, the now-human mermaid carried her baby back into the castle. She hid the vial before joining the prince and his wife for dinner. When it was finally time for bed, the young waif brought the vial out from its hiding spot and rubbed the contents on her feet after sitting on her bed. Then she laid down on her side, facing her sleeping infant, and covered herself and her baby with the blankets.  
The next morning the new human girl was awakened by the sound of her daughter crying. She quickly scooped the baby up in her arms and stood up, gently rocking her while she paced around the room. Just then, she noticed something. The new mother continued walking with her baby, and it was then she realized that her feet didn’t hurt anymore! She looked out the window at the sea, smiling; the sea witch had shown her caring side! The warmth of her mother’s hold soothed the baby, who grinned at the official human waif. The mother smiled back at her infant, then laid down again and had her suck more milk out of her nipple. Here the new human was, still nourishing a newborn human life with her body after nourishing it inside of her before giving birth. She watched in contentment as her baby daughter drank milk, and stroked her hair with her fingers.  
Just then, the door opened and the prince’s wife entered. “Oh my, I’m so sorry!”, she cried in embarrassment upon seeing the mute waif’s infant drinking milk. The young mother merely smiled and motioned for the princess to come in. So she entered and sat on the bed with the mother and baby. “My husband just received a visit from a young man who is apparently interested in you. This man happens to be one of the musicians who played at our wedding reception. Apparently you really captured his heart with your beauty, elegance, and dancing. But as sweet and darling as you are, whose heart wouldn’t you capture?” She kissed the former mermaid on the cheek before asking “Would you be willing to meet him later in the day?”  
The waif nodded in approval. The princess kissed her cheek again before going to notify the prince. The musician was thrilled to hear that his love interest was willing to meet him, and announced he would return at noon. So he did, and after she danced to his performance the musician took the former mermaid and her daughter out for a picnic, followed by a walk on the beach. They had a wonderful time together, and when the evening came and they stood outside the castle, the lovestruck musician kissed her on the lips before saying good-night. She smiled and blushed.  
The musician continued to court the mute girl, and he grew to love her daughter as well. Before long, the former mermaid had a husband of her own! She and the musician married, and it was a wonderful wedding followed by an equally wonderful reception. The prince and princess were especially happy for the couple. When the new bride and her baby daughter settled in at her new groom’s home, the prince and his wife gave the newly married couple gifts of fine clothing, décor, and other valuable riches.   
As time went on, the former mermaid had three more daughters with her musician husband, while the royal couple had two sons and two daughters. The mute beauty never forgot the sea witch’s ‘command’ to live a happy human life, which is exactly what she did.


End file.
